


I Felt it. You know what I mean

by debwalsh



Series: Deb’s Fictober Surprise! [27]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 07:25:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16471283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debwalsh/pseuds/debwalsh
Summary: Another change of pace.  When Bucky helps out his pal Steve learn to kiss, they both discover something they didn’t know.





	I Felt it. You know what I mean

**Author's Note:**

> I originally saw the boys practicing kissing for a play, like Spring Awakening or Boys in the Band. And then I fell back on the old trope helping a pal learn how to kiss for that date. I still see them standing backstage in my head, though ...

“I felt it. You know what I mean.”

“Buck, I don’t know what you -“

“Dammit, Rogers! Don’t fuck with me. Don’t lie to me, and do not - do fucking not - pretend this didn’t happen. You’ve been my best friend pretty much as long as i can remember. You do not have the right to shove this under the rug or wherever you stuff things you don’t wanna deal with.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to. And I didn’t mean to keep anything from you. It’s just ... it’s just I knew you wouldn’t feel the same, so I didn’t want it to change anything -“

“Whaddya mean, you knew I didn’t feel the same? How could you know how I feel if you didn’t ask?”

“Buck, you’ve got a different girl every week. You like girls. Why would I think otherwise?”

“Girls are nice. Yeah, I like girls. I like girls a lot. It doesn’t mean ... it doesn’t mean I don’t like guys.”

“You never said.”

“Well, I’m saying now. ‘Cos maybe I just figured it out.”

“Teaching me how to kiss ...”

“Kissing you ... yeah. I like it. I like it a lot. And you did, too.”

“Well, yeah. I’ve been wanting to kiss you since, like, the monkey bars. Since we first met, really.”

“You were a gay toddler?”

“Bi, actually. Pegs.”

“Yeah, that’s right. She declared the pair of you married when you were what. Six?”

“She was nearly seven. But yeah.”

“If she’d stuck around, you two would probably be going steady.”

“Or she would’a dumped me knowing my heart belonged to someone else. She guessed it before I realized. Course, we were a bit older. Middle school.”

“So Peggy Carter, who lives in England now, knew you had a thing for me three years ago? And you never said a word?”

“Girls, Buck. You were always chasing girls. Figured my little crush didn’t need to be broadcast for anyone to see.”

“So, but now. Now I know you’re interested. And now I know that I’m interested. I don’t want you kissing someone else, Steve. I wanna be the one kissing you. Can I?”

Steve looked into his best friend’s eyes and saw nothing but sincerity and a surprising warmth there. He smiled. And then he nodded.

And he never had to learn how to kiss someone else, because he never had the need to ever again.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Gotta love it when boys get their heads out of their asses ... :)


End file.
